Reconstruis-moi
by Rosaline-Narcisse
Summary: OS. La sœur de Isabella Swan revient dans sa ville natale s'installer chez son père pour oublier ce qu'elle a vécu. Et alors qu'elle se promène sur une plage, elle rencontre un jeune homme dont les yeux semblent l'attirer inévitablement.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou,  
Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. **  
**Je vous laisse lire, je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Je descends de la voiture de ma sœur. Moi, Cassiopéa Olympia Swan revient dans ma ville natale.

Je n'ai jamais vécu ici. Depuis le divorce de mes parents, je vis avec la sœur de Renée, ma tante donc. J'ai deux ans de plus qu'Isabella. Alors qu'elle a eu 18 ans, j'en ai 20. Renée m'a toujours détestée. Elle m'a laissée chez ma tante alors que je n'avais que quelques mois. Mes parents n'avaient que 16 ans que je suis née.

Physiquement, je lui ressemble un peu. Mes longs cheveux bruns et ondulés descendent dans mon dos. J'ai aussi de grands yeux chocolats. Mais après, contrairement à ma sœur, je suis grande : 1m78, et je suis plutôt sportive. Mais notre plus grande différence reste nos caractère. Isabella est douce, timide, gentille, maladroite. Elle aime toutes les matière littéraires. Et moi, j'ai un mauvais caractère. Je suis froide, méchante, franche. Et j'ai toutes les matières scientifiques. Mais j'ai un petit truc qui me détache complètement d'Isabella, il paraît que j'ai une voix d'or. Je chante d'ailleurs souvent dans des restaurants pour gagner un peu d'argent le soir. Car la journée, je vais à l'université. Je suis inscrite en médecine. Et pour le sport, je continue de m'entraîner.

Mais il y a quelques mois, il m'est arrivée quelque chose et je n'ai plus jamais chanté depuis. J'ai aussi arrêté d'aller à l'université. Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même et je déteste maintenant qu'on me touche. Je porte aussi toujours des manche longues à cause des cicatrices que j'ai, mais en même temps, vu le temps qu'il fait à Forks.

Ma sœur me montre ma chambre et me laisse m'installer. Quand je redescends, elle est dans la cuisine en train de préparer un petit plat. C'est alors qu'elle lève le bras pour prendre quelque chose dans un placard, et je vois son poignet. Je m'approche d'elle et attrape son poignet.  
- **Qui t'as fait ça ? Je demande agressivement en désignant la cicatrice qui orne son poignet. **  
- **Personne. **  
Elle essaye de retirer sa main mais je resserre ma prise.  
- **Lâche moi. **  
- **Non Isabella. Répond moi.**  
Je la regarde dans les yeux mais elle ne cède pas et je suis obligée de la lâcher.  
-** Je le serai un jour, je soupire. **  
Je vais dans le salon, attrape la télécommande et m'affale dans le canapé. Je trouve une chaîne de sport et regarde donc un match de base-ball. Charlie arrive une heure plus tard. Après avoir salué Isabella, il s'assoit à côté de moi.  
-** Je suis content de te revoir Cassiopéa.**  
- **C'est Cassy, je dis tranchante. **  
Tout comme ma sœur qui déteste qu'on l'appelle Isabella, je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom entier.  
- **Tu as fait bon voyage ? **  
- **Oui. **  
Pendant cette petite conversation, je ne détourne pas les yeux de la télé.  
- **Tu es bien installée ? **  
- **Oui, je dis lassée de cette conversations. **  
S'il continue avec ses questions inutiles, je vais devoir coupé cour à cette conversation. Mais je me suis promise d'être gentille, enfin d'essayer. Isabella me sauve en annonçant que le dîner se passe dans le silence. Ils voient bien que je ne veux pas parler. Puis, je monte me coucher alors qu'ils vont vaquer à leurs occupations.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je suis encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Ma nuit a été peuplée de cauchemars. Après une bonne douche brûlante, je vais manger un petit peu. La maison est vide. Charlie travaille et Isabella est au lycée. Et je ne peux donc pas aller en ville à moins d'y aller à pied. J'ai hâte que ma voiture arrive, demain normalement. Elle me manque, mon Aston Martin One 77 me manque. Je décide donc d'aller me promener dans la forêt. J'empreinte le chemin qui débute derrière la maison et commence à m'enfoncer dans les bois.

J'aime la forêt et son silence où juste le chant des oiseaux le dérange. Je me ballade pendant quelques heures, m'asseyant parfois sur des troncs d'arbres et essayant de chanter sans grand succès, cela se terminant toujours par une crise de larmes. Car je me rends compte, que depuis que je me suis fait opérer, ma voix a changé. Le ton de ma voix sonne faux. Et je suis maintenant invisible. Je suis juste une femme. Mon portable sonne alors, me sortant de mes pensées, ''appel entrant'' : Isabella.  
- **Oui ? **  
- **T'es où ?**  
- **Dans les bois pourquoi ? **  
- **Rentre, crie-t-elle à travers le téléphone paniquée. **  
- **C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux me rendre sourde ? **  
- **S'il te plaît rentre, me supplie-t-elle.**  
- **Non, je fais ce que je veux. **  
Et je raccroche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que je vais l'écouter ?!  
C'est à la tomber de la nuit que je passe la porte de la maison. Charlie arrive dans le couloir et semble soulager quand il m'aperçoit mais il a l'air en colère.  
- **Je me suis inquiété ! Mais pourquoi t'es sortie sans laisser de mots ? Tu es...**  
- **Je suis majeur et je fais donc ce que je veux, je le coupe. Alors arrête de te ****faire peur tout seul. **  
Je passe devant la cuisine où Isabella est assise mais ne la regarde pas. Je monte directement dans la chambre qui m'est attribuée et m'allonge sur le lit. Je m'endors peu de temps après alors que je n'ai pas manger.

Je me réveille en sueur. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons. Je me lève tout en regardant mon réveille : 2h18. J'ouvre ma porte sans un bruit pour aller me rafraîchir un peu dans la seule salle-de-bain de la maison. Après cela, je sais que je ne me rendormirai pas. Je descends, toujours en silence et vais dehors. Il fait froid, un doux vent caresse ma peau. Je m'assois dans l'herbe et fixe les bois, essayant d'oublier ce cauchemar, d'oublier ce visage qui me hante, ces yeux qui me scrutent avec une envie perverse et malsaine. Une larme brûlante roule sur ma joue et se perd dans mon cou. J'entends alors un bruit de branche qui craque. Je me lève d'un bon, à l'affût d'un autre bruit. Je m'avance vers la lisière de la forêt d'où je crois, le bruit provient. J'observe les bois mais ne voit rien. Il n'y a rien qui bouge. J'entends cependant le même bruit. Mais toujours rien. Cela doit être mon imagination. Je décide alors de renter pour ne pas attraper froid. Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Je passe ma nuit sur mon lit, à relire mes livres favoris c'est ce que je fais que j'ai une insomnie. Quand ma sœur se lève, je décide de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.  
-** 'Lut, je dis en m'asseyant. **  
Elle m'ignore et continue de manger.  
- **Sympa...**  
Elle ne répond toujours pas et ça commence à m'énerver.  
- **Tu boudes ? C'est à cause d'hier ? J'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser. **  
Elle fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Elle me soûle.  
Alors qu'elle se prépare, une voiture se gare devant chez nous. Un garçon sort et s'adosse à la portière. Quand ma sœur descend, je lui demande.  
- **C'est qui ? **  
- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demande-t-elle, insolente. **  
Je la rejoins dans l'entrée où elle met ça veste.  
- **Evite de me parler comme ça, je lui conseille avec un ton dur.  
**Elle ouvre la porte et sort sans un mot. Je me poste à la fenêtre et voit ma sœur embrasser le garçon sur la bouche. Bah je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Le garçon tourne sa tête vers moi puis s'installe au volant. Et ils partent alors pour le lycée.

Après une bonne douche et un bonne couche de fond de teint pour masquer mes grandes cernes, je m'installe dans le canapé et regarde du sport. Et il me vient une bonne idée pour demain matin, un bon jogging me ferait du bien. Je verrai demain. On toque à la porte, il est 14h00. Qui peut bien venir ? J'ouvre et tombe sur un livreur, derrière lui, je vois ma voiture. Un grand sourire s'installe sur mon visage.  
- **Vous êtes Cassiopéa Swan ? Me demande le livreur. **  
Je grimace en entendant mon prénom. Puis je prends mon passeport qui est dans mon sac.  
- **Oui, c'est bien moi.**  
Il vérifie puis me tend des feuilles à signer. Après avoir payer, il s'en va. Je vais directement vers ma voiture que je touche comme si elle était vivante. Je décide d'aller faire un tour.

La semaine se passe de la même façon. Une routine s'est installée. Je parle toujours peu à ma sœur. Et je vais tous les matins, faire un jogging pour me dépenser. Mes nuits sont toujours si agités. Et avant-hier dans la nuit, j'ai encore entendu ces bruits alors que j'étais dehors. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a des personnes en permanence. Cette sensation est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être épiée. Mais je me résonne toujours en me disant que c'est la fatigue qui me fait imaginer pleins de choses. Et hier soir, j'ai pris des somnifères espérant pourvoir dormir un petit peu, mais sans grand succès. Et ces cauchemars commencent à me ronger de l'intérieur, ça me torture de repenser à tous ce que j'ai vécu.

Aujourd'hui, il y a quelques rayons de soleil. Et mon père m'a dit qu'il y a une réserve près de Forks et qu'on y trouve une plage. Sous son conseil, j'y vais me vider l'esprit et me ressourcer.  
Arrivée à la plage, j'enlève mes chaussures et vais marcher au bord de l'eau. Les vagues s'écrasent sur mes chevilles et mouillent mon jean, que je n'ai pas remonté. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire mais je ne veux pas que les gens voient. Et c'est en marchant que j'essaie d'oublier. D'oublier ce qui s'est passé. D'oublier ce que j'ai vécu. D'oublier ce qu'il m'a fait subir.  
- **Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Me fait une voix. **  
Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux. Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'ils s'étaient fermés. Je tombe alors sur tout un groupe. Je compte sept hommes enfin certains sont, je pense plus jeune que moi, et quatre femme.  
- **Mademoiselle ? Me redemande la voix. **  
Je regarde le propriétaire de cette magnifique voix. Un homme m'observe inquiet et attend une réponse. Il est grand, très grand et musclé. Je regarde des yeux. Ils sont d'un noir intense, profond et je plonge dans un trou noir sans fin.  
Mais je me reprends et réponds.  
- **Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.**  
- **C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer, me dit-il avec un sourire.**  
- **Tu viens d'emménager ? Me demande une fille du groupe. **  
- **Oui. Je suis revenue habiter chez mon père.**  
- **Ah d'accord. Moi c'est Emily. **  
- **Et moi Cassiopéa, mais je préfère de loin Cassy. **  
Tout le monde se présente alors. Il y a Sam, le fiancé d'Emily. Puis Jared et sa petite amie Kim. Ensuite Jacob, Quil et Embry. Et Claire, la nièce d'Emily. Il y a aussi Leah et son petit frère Seth. Et le plus intéressant, le beau garçon dont les yeux m'attirent comme un amant, Paul. Je m'aperçois alors de l'heure.  
- **Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller. Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrer.  
**- **Nous aussi, me disent-ils.**

Cette nuit là, mon sommeil fut plus calme et je me réveille de bonne humeur. J'ai rêvé de beaux yeux noirs qui venait me sauver de mon malheur. Nous sommes samedi et je décide d'aller comme hier sur cette plage où j'ai fait une rencontre assez déstabilisante. Je ressens comme une attraction pour ce garçon. Sauf que j'ai très peu confiance envers les gens et mes peurs refont surface. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche, qu'il me touche pourtant une part de moi en a envi. Je chasse cette idée et me met en route.

Contrairement à hier, je ne vais pas me promener près de l'eau. Je m'assois sur le sable et fixe l'horizon. Et je me pose alors plusieurs questions. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à la rentré prochaine. Dois-je reprendre mes études ?  
- **Encore dans ses pensées ? **  
Je sursaute et tombe sur Paul, le garçon qui hante mes pensées ce matin.  
- **C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais peur.**  
Il s'assoit à mes côtés et je ne me sens pas bien. Je suis mal à l'aise. Il est trop près de mon corps. Je m'éloigne un peu et il le voit. Son regard se durcit et je reporte mon attention sur l'horizon.  
- **Alors à quoi pensais-tu ?**  
- **A ce que je ferrais à la rentré prochaine. Je me demandais surtout si je devais reprendre mes études.**  
Je deviens sociable ! C'est la première fois depuis quelques mois, que j'aligne deux phrases me concernant directement.  
- **Et pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? **  
- **J'ai arrêté mes études en plein cour d'années et je ne pense pas avoir la volonté pour pouvoir recommencer cette année. **  
-** Des études en quoi ? **  
- **Médecine. **  
- **Ah oui, et pour faire quel métier? S'enquit-il. Il est apparemment content que je lui parle de moi. **  
- **Pédiatre. J'ai toujours aimé les enfants. Mais et toi ? Parle moi un peu de toi.**  
- **Je m'appelle Paul Lahote. J'ai 21 ans. J'ai toujours vécu ici. Je vivais avec ma mère avant qu'elle ne décède. **  
-** Je suis désolée.  
**- **Tu n'as pas à l'être. Sinon, je travail dans un petit restaurant qui se trouve à la réserve dont Emily est la patronne. Mais d'où viens-tu ?  
**- **De Miami. Je vivais avec ma tante.  
**- **Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée là bas ?  
**- **J'avais besoin de changer d'air après un événement qui m'a bouleversée.  
**- **Tu as donc emménager chez tes parents ?  
**Je le remercie intérieurement de ne pas m'avoir demandé des explications sur cet événement.  
- **Non, chez mon père. Mes parents sont divorcés. J'ai même une sœur.  
**- **Ah... Je suis fils unique. C'est ta petite sœur ?  
**- **Ouai, Isabella est encore au lycée.  
**- **Isabella ? Me demande-t-il interloqué.  
**- **Heu... Il y a un problème ?  
**Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.  
- **Attend, tu parles bien de Isabella Swan ?  
**- **Oui, je réponds alors que que commence à m'impatienter.  
**- **Ton nom c'est Swan ? T'es la fille de Charlie, le shérif ?  
**- **Oui, je crie. Je suis bien sa fille, Cassiopéa Olympia Swan ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?  
**- **Rien, grommelle-t-il.  
**-** Si, dis-moi. C'est ma famille qui te dérange ?** **Je l'interroge, quelque peu irritée.  
**- **Non, il murmure.  
**- **Alors c'est quoi ?  
**- **Rien, dit-il rageusement en se levant.  
**Et il s'en va, me laissant en colère et interdite. Non, mais c'est quoi le soucis ?!

Une fois à la maison, je vois la voiture du petit ami de ma cher sœur mais pas celle de mon père. Je rentre et claque la porte. Je pose les clés de ma voiture et cherche Isabella. Je la trouve dans la cuisine en compagnie de son copain. Je me fige en le voyant. Il est pâle, trop pâle pour un humain. Et ses yeux ont une couleur trop rare pour appartenir à un humain. Et la façon dont il se tient, droit, pas comme tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Elle se lève et me le présente.  
- **Voici Edward.**  
Elle se tourne vers lui alors que je ne bouge pas. Mes poings se serrent. Et je sens mes yeux me brûler. Mais je refoule mes larmes.  
- **Edward, c'est ma grande sœur Cassy.**  
Il me regarde de ses yeux or. Il devrait les avoir rouge. Il se lève et me tend sa main que je serre pour confirmer mon intuition même si je ressens un profond dégoût et de la peur. Sa peau est lisse et froide, ce qui confirme mes soupçons. Isabella sort avec un putain de suceur de sang ! Je retire vite ma main et le fusille du regard. Puis je me tourne vers Isabella, furieuse.  
- **Comment peux-tu sortir avec lui ? Sérieusement ? Comment peux-tu fréquenter un sale suceur de sang ? **  
Le visage d'Isabella se vide de tout son sang. Alors que l'autre cherche à comprendre.  
- **Comment sais-tu ce que je suis ? **  
Je ne lui réponds pas et dis à ma sœur.  
- **J'aimerais te parler. **  
Mon ton est froid mais elle ne réagit pas.  
- **Maintenant, je crie. **  
Je monte les escaliers et j'entends qu'elle me suit. J'entre dans ma chambre, elle à ma suite. Puis je referme la porte et me pose face à elle. Je commence alors à me déshabiller.  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'alarme-t-elle. **  
- **Tais-toi et regarde, je lui ordonne.**  
J'enlève mes baskets et mon écharpe. J'ôte ma veste et mon débardeur. Et en dernier, je me débarrasse de mon jean et de mes chaussettes. Elle hoquette de stupeur et met sa main sur sa bouche tout en reculant. Et je sais pourquoi. Elle voit. Elle voit ses marques gravées à jamais sur ma peau. Elle voit ses cicatrices qui me rappelle tout ce que je voudrais oublier. Elle voit toutes ses demis-lunes qui m'ont été faites par un vampire. Elle voit toutes ces morsures semblables à la sienne. Elle s'effondre sur le lit. Elle relève la tête et je vois qu'elle pleure.  
- **Qui ? Me demande-t-elle en chuchotant. **  
- **Tu me le demandes vraiment ?! Tu ne devines pas ?! Je demande, blasée.**  
Elle baisse la tête.  
- **C'est un vampire. C'est une sangsue qui m'a fait tout ça. C'est un suceur de sang qui m'a mordu un grand nombre de fois alors qu'il me violait. **  
Isabella est prise de violents sanglots.  
-** C'est à cause de ce monstre que j'ai du me faire opérer des cordes vocales. Et que je ne peux donc plus chanter. **  
Je me rhabille et sors de cette maudite chambre sans réconforter Isabella, alors que des larmes commencent à s'écouler de mes yeux.  
Je cours dans la rue. Je ne m'arrête pas alors que je n'ai plus de souffle. Mais je m'en moquer. Ma vue est brouiller mais ça ne m'arrête, je ne le veux pas. Au bout d'un long moment. Je m'effondre sur le bord de la route. Mes pleurs n'ont pas cesser. Mes épaules se soulèvent au gré de mes sanglots. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. Et je suis épuisée. Epuisée d'avoir couru. Epuisée de pleurer. Epuisée de souffrir. Je sens le noir m'engloutir peu à peu alors que j'entends une voix m'appeler, une voix qui me dit de revenir et de rester éveiller. Mais cela m'est impossible. Le néant m'appelle plus fortement que cette voix. Cette voix que je devine comme étant celle de Paul juste avant de m'évanouir.

_Je rentre de mon entraînement de volley, sauf qu'il pleut. Et ça m'énerve car je __dois rentrer à pied parce qu'un imbécile à défoncer l'arrière de ma belle voiture. Ce jour là, j'ai bien cru que j'irais en prison pour meurtre mais je me suis retenue. J'ai encore un kilomètre à faire et mes pieds sont engourdis. Il ne pleut jamais à Miami, enfin presque jamais. Et il a fallu que ça tombe aujourd'hui. Je soupire et accélère la pas. Quand je sens quelqu'un attraper mon bras et me tirer dans la ruelle sombre qui se situe près de la grande avenue. Je suis plaquée contre un mur. Des yeux rouge écarlate me fixent.  
__**- Qui êtes vous ? **__  
Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotement tant la terreur m'envahis.  
__**- Quelqu'un qui te veux du mal.**__  
Je tremble de peur et un sourire sadique s'étire sur le visage de mon futur bourreau.  
__**- Vous n'êtes pas humain.**__  
__**- Non, je suis un vampire, dit-il franchement. **__  
Cela me déstabilise. Dois-je le croire ? Je me dit que oui vu la couleur de ses yeux et la lueur inhumaine qui les habitent. Il me frappe alors à la tête et plonge dans le noir total.  
Je me réveille dans un lit, dans une chambre d'hôtel.  
__**- Tu es enfin réveillée, on va pourvoir s'amuser, me fait sursauter une voix. **__  
Je me recroqueville sur lit alors que le prédateur s'approche de moi.  
__**- Que me voulez-vous ?**__  
Ma voix tremble de peur. Il éclate de rire puis repose son regard sur moi.  
__**- Je veux juste jouer. **__  
En quelque secondes, je me retrouve nu sous ce vampire. J'essaie de me débattre mais rien ni fait. Sa poigne est trop puissante. Il commence à m'embrasser. D'abord dans le cou, puis descend. Il passe sa langue sur mes seins puis continue sa descente, embrassant mon nombril puis l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mes genoux et pour finir mes chevilles. Puis, il me mord. Il mord ma cheville alors que je hurle de douleur. Il aspire mon sang. Il continue cette torture, en mordant mon autre cheville, mes jambes, mes cuisses et mes hanches. Il passe ensuite à mes bras, mordant en premier mes poignets et en dernier mes épaules. Il pose après sa bouche sur la mienne forçant le barrage de mes lèvres et je sens alors le goût de mon sang. J'ai envie de vomir. Ses doigts pénètres alors mon intimité, s'enfonçant durement dans mon vagin. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je hurle quand il lâche enfin mes lèvres. Ses doigts continue leurs va et vient. J'ai tellement mal. Et je hurle à m'en faire encore plus mal. Ma voix se casse. Il se déshabille et revient se placer entre mes jambes. Ses doigts s'introduisent brutalement de nouveau en moi mais sont bientôt remplacés par son sexe. Mon hymen se déchire, me provoquant encore plus de souffrance. Et il choisit ce moment pour planter ces crocs dans la chair de mon cou. Ses mains qui sont autour de mes poignets se resserre et me les brisent. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir tant la douleur est __insupportable. Et je n'arrive plus à crier. Ces mouvements violents s'intensifient créant en moi plus de douleur. Je sais que sa délivrance arrive quand je sens un liquide glacé jaillir en moi. Mon bourreau se retire d'en moi, mais je vois bien qu'à travers ces yeux que cela ne fait que commencer._

- **CASSIOPEA ! Je t'en supplie ! Réveille toi !  
**J'ouvre mes yeux et vois Paul assit à côté de moi en panique. J'éclate en sanglots. Et il me prend dans ses bras.  
- **Chut...Chut... Je suis là. **  
Je pleurs pendant de bonnes minutes. Puis je me détache de lui et me rallonge.  
- **J'ai eu peur Cassy. Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. **  
Je ferme les yeux pour réprimer d'autres larmes qui veulent couler. Mais je ressens alors le besoin de lui raconter, de lui parler. J'ai besoin de me confier pour exorciser cette peine ancrée en moi.  
-** Tu veux bien t'allonger près de moi ? Je lui demande faiblement. **  
Il acquiesce. Et il me reprend dans ses bras après qui je lui ai demandé. C'est inexplicable, mais je me sens en sécurité sans ses bras. Et son toucher me donne du courage alors que normalement, j'en ai peur.  
- **Il y a quelques mois, j'ai été violée. C'était un soir après mon entraînement de volley. Ça a duré toute une nuit. C'était dans un hôtel et c'est la femme de chambre qui ma retrouvé le matin. J'ai du me faire opéré des cordes vocales à cause des coups qu'il m'a fait et il m'a brisée les poignets. Et depuis cette nuit, je ne peux plus chanter. Car il faut aussi que tu saches, que j'avais une magnifique voix avant tout ça. Je chantais dans les bars et restaurants et beaucoup de personnes aimaient. Et j'ai tout perdu. Mes amis m'ont tournée le dos. Ma famille a encore fait moins attention à moi alors que j'avais besoin d'eux. Ma mère me déteste encore plus alors que je n'ai rien demandé. Mon père n'a pas réagit même si je pense que ça l'a un peu chamboulé, enfin je l'espère. Et ma sœur va maintenant me regarder avec pitié. Les gens sont indifférents à ma douleur intérieure. Et je n'ai plus personne. Je me sens seule face à mes peurs. Je me suis créée une coquille que personne n'arrive à briser. Et ça me tue, tous ces cauchemars. J'ai parfois envi de mourir.  
**Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle. Et je remarque alors que Paul tremble.  
- **Paul, tu te sens bien ?  
**Il ne me regarde pas et se contente de me serrer plus fort dans ses bras mais je me dégage. Je vois alors que je suis toujours dans ma tenue d'hier. Ça me soulage intérieurement que Paul n'est pas vu toutes ces marques sur mon corps. Mais Paul tremble de plus en plus. Ses poings sont serrés et se mâchoire contractée. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et essaie de capter son regard.  
- **Paul, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande inquiète. **  
Mon regard croise enfin le sien. Et ses tremblements cesse presque automatiquement. Après quelques minutes, il baisse la tête.  
-** Je suis désolé.  
**Sa voix laisse transparaître sa culpabilité.  
- **Paul, qu'est-ce que c'est passé ? Je demande d'une voix douce. Et pourquoi te sens-tu coupable ?  
**- **J'ai du te faire peur.  
**-** Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas,** **je le rassure. J'ai eu plus peur pour toi, car je ne comprenais pas se qu'il t'arrivait.  
**-** Je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
**- **Non, maintenant ! Je réplique.  
**- **Cassy... Il souffle comme pour me dissuader de continuer.  
**- **Ah non. Pas de ça avec moi ! Dis moi pourquoi tu étais dans cet état !  
**- **J'étais juste énervé par tout ce que tu as subi.  
**- **Oh...  
**Il me reprend dans ses bras et me rallonge près de lui. Je me rendors tranquillement dans les bras de Paul.

Je me réveille dans un lit froid et vide. Je me lève alors qu'il flotte dans la petite maison une odeur de pain grillé. Je retrouve Paul dans la cuisine. Je m'adosse à l'îlot central.  
- **Bonjour.**  
Il se retourne et me sourit.  
- **Bonjour à toi aussi. Comment te sens-tu ? **  
- **Hum... Je crois que ça va. **  
- **Tu es sûre ? Me demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. **  
- **Oui, je lui réponds en esquissant un faible sourire. **

Après un bon petit déjeuner ainsi qu'une bonne douche, je décide qu'il est temps de rentrer chez moi.  
- **Est**-**ce que je te reverrai ? M'interroge Paul. **  
-** Il faudra bien que je te rende ta voiture, je lui réponds en lui montrant les clés que j'ai dans les mains. **  
Je m'avance vers Paul et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
- **Au revoir Paul, je murmure. **  
- **Au revoir Cassiopéa, me chuchote-t-il en m'embrassant à son tour ma joue. **  
Je ne réplique pas lorsqu'il prononce mon prénom en entier et me contente de monter dans sa voiture et de rentrer chez Charlie.

A peine sortir de la voiture que je vois la porte de la maison s'ouvrir sur Charlie qui semble être furieux.  
- **Cassiopéa Olympia Swan !**  
Quel accueil !  
Ma sœur est sur le pas de la porte et je lui lance un regard glacial. Elle baisse les yeux.  
- **A qui est cette voiture ? Et où as**-**tu passé la nuit ? Je rentre et ta sœur me dit que t'es partie ? Et puis tu rentres pas ? Tu nous préviens même pas !  
**- **C'est bon, t'as fini ? Je lui réplique. **  
Il arrête son monologue, sous le choc que je lui parle comme ça.  
- **Je suis partie pour une bonne raison, je reprends en regardant Isabella. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis majeur. Et c'est pas comme si tu te préoccupais vachement de moi. Et pour ton information, j'ai passé la nuit chez un homme. **  
Il me dévisage. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et rentre dans la maison. Je monte dans ma chambre et Isabella me suit.  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? **  
- **Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivée. **  
-** Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.**  
Elle soupire et me dit.  
- **Mais tu sais, les Cullen sont gentils. **  
Je me retourne vivement, la faisant sursauter.  
- **Gentils ?! Mais putain Isabella ! Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? Ce sont des vampires ! Et ce ne sont pas des êtres gentils ! **  
- **Alors pourquoi ils me protègent ?**  
- **Ils te protègent ? Ah... Isabella et son don d'attirer les ennuis ! Mais de quoi ?**  
Elle ne veut sûrement pas me répondre car elle ouvre la porte de ma chambre, voulant sortir.  
- **Isabella, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de fuir alors que tu n'as pas fini ton explication ? Je demande, un peu sarcastique.  
**- **Tu n'as pas à savoir ! Me réplique-t-elle en sortant. **  
- **Isabella ! **  
- **Les filles, arrêtez de crier ! S'il vous plaît ! **  
Mon père est en bas des escaliers. Je descends et vais dans le jardin. C'est alors que je fais le rapport. Les bruits dans la forêt, c'est eux, les Cullen. Protégé par des vampires. Mais de quoi ? De qui ? Je scrute les bois. Je sais qu'ils sont là. Mais ça veut dire qu'ils ont tout entendus ? Je suis horrifiée, car s'ils sont toujours là, ça veut dire qu'ils ont aussi entendu ma discussion d'hier avec Isabella sur ce qui met arrivée. Je suis en colère.  
-** Isabella ! Je crie rageuse alors que je fixe toujours ces bois.  
**- **Quoi ? **  
- **Viens ici !**  
Elle se poste près de moi.  
- **Oui ? **  
- **Ta surveillance, c'est 7 jours sur 7, et 24 heures sur 24 ? **  
- **Oui, dit-elle tout bas. Pourquoi ? **  
- **Je viens juste de comprendre quelque chose, c'est tout. **  
Et je retourne dans la maison, la laissant seule.

J'ai demandé à ma sœur de m'accompagner avec sa voiture à la réserve pour rendre sa voiture à Paul. Et heureusement qu'elle a accepté, sinon je ne sais pas comment je serais rentrer. Ma sœur ne voulait pas y aller mais moi et mon sens de persuasion, nous avons su la convaincre. Elle m'a dit que son petit ami ne serait pas contente. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Mais pourquoi serait-il fâché ? Enfin, je chercherai plus tard.  
Nous arrivons devant la maison de Paul. Je toque à la porte. Elle s'ouvre en grand sur Paul qui, comme à son habitude, ne porte pas de haut.  
- **Salut, me dit-il souriant. **  
- **Salut. **  
Je dépose un bisou sur sa joue. Il en fait de même. Mais son sourire se fane alors qu'il aperçoit ma sœur.  
- **Paul ? **  
Il reporte son attention sur moi. Je lui montre ses clés.  
- **Merci, je lui dis.  
**-** De rien. **  
Son sourire est faible mais ses yeux sont encore sombres.  
- **Bah je vais y aller alors. Et je suis ravie de t'avoir revu. **  
Il caresse ma joue de sa main chaude, trop chaude mais ça ne m'alarme pourtant pas.  
- **Moi aussi, je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. **  
Je m'éloigne et monte dans l'espèce de voiture de ma sœur. Elle démarre et nous quittons la réserve.

La semaine passe et je suis de nouveau seule. Et ce week-end aussi car Isabella est avec les Cullen. Mon père est à Seattle à cause de disparitions inquiétantes. Je décide d'aller à la Push, la plage de la réserve. En fait, j'espère surtout y croiser Paul. Dans ses bras chauds, je me sens en sécurité. Sa voix est apaisante. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me manque... Il me manque quand il n'est pas là, alors que je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps. Et j'ai un peu peur de ressentir ça. Et lui, que pense-t-il de moi ?  
La plage est déserte mais je décide quand même de rester. Je marche, mes pieds touchant le sable tiède qui a été réchauffé par le soleil levant. La forêt commence en bordure de la plage et je vais donc continuer ma promenade dans les bois.  
Mais au bout de quelques minutes, une voix qui me glace le sang m'arrête.  
-** Alors chérie, je t'ai manqué ? **  
Je commence à trembler de peur, juste au son de sa voix. Il le remarque et ricane. Je ne le vois pas se placer face à moi à cause de sa vitesse de ses mouvements. Mon violeur a toujours ce même regard malsain et rubis, ce cheveux blond encadrant toujours son visage. Je suis terrifiée et ses lèvres s'étire en un sourire sadique.. Je recule et bute contre un arbre derrière moi. Je me retrouve alors coincée entre cet arbre et lui.  
- **J'étais avec ma créatrice en train de traquer ta cher sœur quand j'ai senti une odeur toute particulière que j'ai reconnu comme t'appartenant. **  
Il met fin à ces explications et c'est sur ces mauvaises paroles qu'il décide de profiter de moi. Mais je comprends enfin quelque chose. Une vampire en voulant à ma sœur et c'est pour ça qu'elle était surveillée. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire à une vampire pour qu'elle veuille la tuer ?  
Mais un autre vampire me sort de mes idées en me mordant dans le cou. Je hurle et remarque que je suis nue. Et alors qu'il boit mon sang, il me viole.

Après m'avoir fait assez souffrir, selon lui. Il me souffle.  
- **Je voudrais bien rester et profiter encore du liquide chaud et succulent qui coule dans tes veines, mais je pense que ma créatrice à besoin de moi. Je reviendrai. **  
Et il part. Me laissant nue, seule dans cette forêt, au bord du gouffre, prête à sombrer. Et j'entends alors des bruits, j'ai l'impression qu'un combat à lieu, qu'une bataille se déroule à quelques mètres de moi. Une odeur de chair brûlée envahi l'air autour de moi. Des hommes apparaissent devant moi, y compris Paul.  
Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche. Je me sens salie. Et je suis nue. J'ai mal au cou à cause de la morsure et mes yeux me brûlent à force de verser trop de larmes.  
-** Cassy ? **  
Il me parle doucement mais je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je suis encore terrifiée. Mais il s'avance encore vers moi et me touche le bras. Un petit cri aigu sort de ma bouche et je regarde Paul, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il enlève sa main. Mais une sensation de froid se répand cependant dans mon bars. J'agrippe le poignet de Paul et le tire vers moi. Mon cerveau est embrouillé. Je rejette Paul puis le retient comme si une force envoûtante me faisait prendre conscience que j'avais besoin de lui.  
Le chaleur du corps de Paul se diffuse dans le mien, et je remarque que nous sommes seuls. Il m'emmène chez lui. Il monte dans la salle-de-bain et me dépose à terre.  
- **Il faut que tu prennes une douche, me souffle-t-il. **  
Mais je refuse de le lâcher. J'ai trop besoin de sa présence. Mon esprit cicatrice grâce à lui. La douleur et la souffrance sont moins dures à supporter quand il est près de moi. Et mes pleurs se sont maintenant taris.  
Il semble comprendre et enlève son short avant de me reprendre dans ses bras. Il nous fait entrer dans la douche et me lave avec tendresse, sans gestes déplacés. Après s'être lavé, il nous fait passer dans sa chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit avec une grande serviette comme habit. Il revêtit un bas de jogging et trouve pour moi un grand t-shirt et un boxer. Il nous allonge dans le lit, sous les couverture, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Sa main vient toucher la nouvelle morsure de mon cou.  
- **Il est mort. Nous l'avons tué.**  
- **Qui ? **  
Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotement mais il l'entend.  
- **Celui qui t'a fait subir tout ça, me déclare-t-il alors que sa main effleure d'autres morsures.**  
Je commence à trembler et Paul resserre son étreinte.  
- **Comment ? Je lui demande dans un murmure. **  
- **Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas entièrement humain. **  
Il me raconte alors les légendes quileutes.

Après avoir fini son récit, je reste muette pendant un moment. Paul est un modificateur. Il peut se transformer en loup. Ses ennemis sont les vampires. Je comprends pourquoi il était pas content de savoir que j'étais la fille de Charlie, ma sœur sort avec une sangsue. Et il sait, maintenant qu'il m'a vu nue, que mon violeur était un vampire.  
- **De quelle couleur es-tu ? **  
Il est surpris par ma question.  
- **Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi bien. Mais pour ton information, je suis de couleur grise. **  
- **Quand as-tu muté pour la première fois ? **  
Et c'est en racontant l'histoire de la meute, que je m'endors bercée par la voix de Paul.

Je m'aperçois que je suis toujours dans les bras de Paul en me réveillant et celui-ci m'observe.  
- **Bonjour Cassy. **  
- **Lut', dis-je encore à moitié endormie. **  
-** Comment vas-tu ?**  
- **Bien, je lui réponds en repensant à tout ce qui ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Et toi ?**  
- **Ça va. **  
Mais je ne suis pas convaincu.  
- **Tu es sûre ? Je lui demande en m'asseyant dans le lit. **  
- **Je ne t'ai pas tout dit hier. **  
Ces mots me laissent perplexe.  
- **Sur toi ? **  
- **Oui, enfin non. En fait... **  
Il baisse la tête puis bondit hors du lit. Il sort de la chambre visiblement énervé. Je ne le comprends pas et ça m'irrite.  
- **Paul ! Je crie en descendant.**  
Il tourne en rond dans la salle à manger. Il se retourne brusquement vers moi, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je soutiens son regard.  
-** Il existe une dernière légende sur nous, les modificateurs, dont je ne t'ai pas parlée. **  
Je l'interroge du regard.  
- **Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation. Quand un loup rencontre son imprégné, il est attiré par elle. C'est elle qui le retient sur Terre et non plus la gravité. Il ferait tout, serait tout pour elle. Un ami, un frère, un amant.  
**- **Oh...  
**Je suis stupéfaite.  
- **Tu t'es imprégnée, n'est-ce pas ? **  
- **Oui, murmure-t-il.**  
Son regard fuit le mien.  
- **De qui ? **  
Il ne répond pas mais il commence à trembler.  
- **Paul, de qui ?! Je répète en colère. **  
- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, me réplique-t-il acide **  
Il semble furieux et ses tremblements s'intensifient. Je recule de quelques pas alors que la peur s'insinue en moi. Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui mais de son état, de sa fureur. Et il remarque alors mon état tandis que mes yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes.  
- **Cassy, me dit-il doucement**  
Il essaie de se contrôler tout en se rapprochant de moi. Il arrive à hauteur et mon instinct me pousse à le toucher. Je ressens comme un déclic en moi et je surmonte alors ma peur pour aller me loger dans le bras de Paul.  
-** Je me suis imprégné de toi Cassiopéa.  
**Je me détache de lui.  
- **Et je suis en colère car j'ai peur de te blesser. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur Emily. Et je me contrôle moins bien que Sam. Je suis d'un tempérament colérique. **  
J'encaisse tout ça mais je repense à quelque chose. Son ennemi naturel est le vampire.  
- **Comment peux-tu ? Je m'exclame.**  
-** Je suis désolé. Mais l'imprégnation ne se contrôle pas. **  
- **Je ne parle pas de ça !** **Comme peux-tu me toucher ? J'ai été violé par un vampire ! Comment...  
**Il comprend enfin.  
- **Tais-toi, m'ordonne-t-il en me reprenant dans ses bras. Je te dis que je pourrais te tuer et toi, tu penses que je vais te rejeter à cause de ce que tu as vécu, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Cassiopéa. Je ne te mérite pas.  
**- **Arrête de dire des conneries. Je sais que jamais tu ne me feras de mal. Paul, j'ai confiance en toi.  
**Une de ses bras entoure ma taille alors qu'une de ses mains lève doucement mon menton. Je le regarde puis mes yeux dérivent sur ses lèvres. Mes mains entourent son cou alors que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Il ne veut pas me brusquer et attend sûrement que je fasse le premier pas. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me rapproche de lui et quémande l'accès de ma bouche avec sa langue. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et sa langue brûlante vient à la rencontre de la mienne.  
Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Mes larmes coulent quand même en ce début de matinée à cause de cette discussion animée que je viens d'avoir avec Paul.  
-** Je t'aiderai à te reconstruire, me promet-il au moment où les rayons de soleil percent à travers les nuages et inondent la pièce. **

**Fin**

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? **  
**Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin mais bon... Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? **  
**Bis...**  
**Rosaline-Narcisse**


	2. Petite note

Coucou,  
J'aimerais remercier celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews.

**Lea228 : Merci. Mais je suis désolée de te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour cet OS. Je voyais l'histoire comme ça. Cependant je peux te dire que je prépare un OS Paul/Bella. Bis**

**Nicky : Merci. Horrible... Mais je pense que Paul a du bien le faire souffrir. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Bis**

A bientôt. Et j'espère vous voir sur mes autres histoires.


End file.
